MySpace
MySpace is a social networking website offering an interactive, user-submitted network of friends, personal profiles, blogs, groups, photos, music and videos internationally. Its headquarters are in Beverly Hills, California, USA,My Space is not their space anymore - Article on the move to Beverly Hills. Retrieved March 16, 2007. where it shares an office building with its immediate owner, Fox Interactive Media; which is owned by News Corporation, which has its headquarters in New York City. According to Alexa Internet, MySpace is currently the world's sixth most popular website,Alexa Internet's Alexa.com's website rankings system- Myspace.com. Retrieved January 27 2008 and the third most popular website in the United States, though it has topped the chart on various weeks. The service gradually gained more popularity than similar websites to achieve nearly 80% of visits to online social networking websites in 2006. Today its traffic is similar to that of Facebook, a competing social network.top 500 global websites. Graph of top social network Alexa stats. Retrieved January 27 2008 The company employs 300 staff and does not disclose revenues or profits separately from News Corporation. The 100 millionth account was created on August 9, 2006 in the Netherlands and a news story claimed 106 million accounts on September 8, 2006, and the site reportedly attracts 230,000 new registrations per day. As of February 3 2008, there are over 300 million accounts. History eUniverse (which in 2004 changed its name to Intermix Media) created and marketed the Myspace website in 1998, and was launched in February 1999, providing the division with a complete infrastructure of finance, human resources, technical expertise, bandwidth, and server capacity right out of the gate so the MySpace team wasn’t distracted with typical start-up issues. The project was overseen by Brad Greenspan (eUniverse's Founder, Chairman, CEO), who managed Chris DeWolfe (MySpace's current CEO), Josh Berman, Tom Anderson (MySpace's current president), and a team of programmers and resources provided by eUniverse. The very first MySpace users were eUniverse employees. The company held contests to see who could sign-up the most users.http://freemyspace.com/08-28-03.JPG The company then used its resources to push MySpace to the masses. eUniverse used its 20 million users and e-mail subscribers to quickly breathe life into MySpace,http://freemyspace.com/N.jpg and move it to the head of the pack of social networking websites. A key architect was tech expert Toan Nguyen who helped stabilize the MySpace platform when Brad Greenspan asked him to join the team.http://freemyspace.com/09-03-03-f.jpg Shortly after launching MySpace, team member Chris DeWolfe in its first business plan suggested that they start charging a fee for the basic MySpace service.http://freemyspace.com/I-2.jpg Brad Greenspan nixed the idea, believing that keeping MySpace free and open was necessary to make it a large and successful community.MySpace History | FreeMySpace Some employees of MySpace including DeWolfe and Berman were later able to purchase equity in the property before MySpace, and its parent company eUniverse (now renamed ‘Intermix’), were bought in July 2005 for US$580 million by Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation (the parent company of Fox Broadcasting and other media enterprises). Of this amount, approx. US$327m has been attributed to the value of MySpace according to the financial adviser fairness opinion. In January 2006, Fox announced plans to launch a UK version of MySpace in a bid to "tap into the UK music scene" which they have since done. They also released it in China and will possibly launch it in other countries.MySpace China, Germany, and France this Summer? The corporate history of MySpace as well as the status of Tom Anderson as a MySpace founder has been a matter of some public dispute. Contents of a MySpace profile Moods Moods are little emoticons that are used to depict a mood the user is in. The feature was added in 2007. Blurbs, blogs, multimedia Profiles contain two standard "blurbs:" "About Me" and "Who I'd Like to Meet" sections. Profiles also contain an "Interests" section and a "Details" section. In the details section, "status" and "zodiac sign" fields will always display. However, fields in these sections will not be displayed if members do not fill them in. The only Profiles also contain a blog with standard fields for content, emotion, and media. MySpace also supports uploading images. One of the images can be chosen to be the "default image," the image that will be seen on the profile's main page, search page, and as the image that will appear to the side of the user's name on comments, messages, etc. Flash, such as on MySpace's video service, can be embedded. Also there is a "details" section which allows the user to provide personal information on the user such as his/her race, religion, and sexual orientation. Blogging features had been a part of MySpace ever since Spring 1999. Comments Below the User's Friends Space (by default) is the "comments" section, wherein the user's friends may leave comments for all viewers to read. MySpace users have the option to delete any comment and/or require all comments to be approved before posting. If a user's account is deleted, every comment left on other profiles by that user will be deleted, and replaced with the comment saying "This Profile No Longer Exists." Profile customization (HTML) MySpace allows users to customize their user profile pages by entering HTML (but not JavaScript) into such areas as "About Me," "I'd Like to Meet," and "Interests." Videos, and flash-based content can be included this way. Users also have the option to add music to their profile pages via MySpace Music, a service that allows bands to post songs for use on MySpace. A user can also change the general appearance of their page by entering CSS (in a element) into one of these fields to override the page's default style sheet using MySpace editors. This is often used to tweak fonts and colors, but it has its limitations due to poorly-structured HTML used on the profile page. The fact that the user-added CSS is located in the middle of the page (rather than being located in the element) means that the page will begin to load with the default MySpace layout before abruptly changing to the custom layout. A special type of modification is a div overlay, where the default layout is dramatically changed by hiding default text with tags and large images. There are several independent web sites offering MySpace layout design utilities which let a user select options and preview what their page will look like with them. MySpace has recently added its own "Profile Customizer" to the site, allowing users to change their profile through MySpace. Using this feature bypasses the CSS loading delay issue, as the MySpace default code is changed for the customized profile. Music MySpace profiles for musicians are different from normal profiles in that artists are allowed to upload up to six MP3 songs. The uploader must have rights to use the songs (e.g their own work, permission granted, etc). Unsigned musicians can use MySpace to post and sell music, which has proven popular among MySpace users. MySpace music has been around since it's debut in Fall 1998 and the first original artists to sign up to MySpace occurred in December 1998. MySpace features Bulletins Bulletins are posts that are posted on to a "bulletin board" for everyone on a MySpace user's friends list to see. Bulletins can be useful for notifying an entire, but usually a portion of the friends list (depending on how many friends are added), without resorting to messaging users individually. Some users choose to use Bulletins as a service for delivering chain messages about politics, religion, or anything else and sometimes these chain messages are considered threatening to the users, especially the ones that mention bad luck, death, or topics similar to that.Chit Chat They have also become the primary attack point for phishing. Bulletins are deleted after ten days. Groups MySpace has a Groups feature which allows a group of users to share a common page and message board. Groups can be created by anybody, and the moderator of the group can choose for anyone to join, or to approve or deny requests to join. MySpaceIM In early 2006, MySpace introduced MySpaceIM, an instant messenger that uses one's MySpace account as a screen name. A MySpace user logs in to the client using the same e-mail associated with his or her MySpace account. Unlike other parts of MySpace, MySpaceIM is stand-alone software for Microsoft Windows. Users who use MySpaceIM get instant notification of new MySpace messages, friend requests, and comments. MySpaceTV In early 2007, MySpace introduced MySpaceTV, a service similar to the YouTube video sharing website. MySpaceTV is now in beta mode, and will be probably be launched as a separate site in either 2008 or early 2009. MySpace Mobile There are a variety of environments in which users can access MySpace content on their mobile phone. American mobile phone provider Helio released a series of mobile phones in early 2006 that can utilize a service known as MySpace Mobile to access and edit one's profile and communicate with, and view the profiles of, other members. Additionally, UIEvolution and MySpace developed a mobile version of MySpace for a wider range of carriers, including AT&T , Vodafone and Rogers Wireless . MySpace News In the month of April 2007, MySpace launched a news service called MySpace News which displays news from RSS feeds that users submit. It also allows users to rank each news story by voting for it. The more votes a story gets, the higher the story moves up the page. MySpace Classifieds Full service classifieds listing offered beginning in August 2006. Has grown by 33 percent in one year since inception. MySpace Classifieds was launched right at the same time the site appeared on the internet.delawareonline ¦ The News Journal, Wilmington, Del. ¦ The article requested can not be found! Please refresh your browser or go back. (BL,20070904,BUSINESS,709040311,AR) Other features Other features of MySpace has been online ever since day one in 1998, and they were pulled from the site in 2003 when it was converted to a major social networking site. In 2006, these features has made a return and they are now coincided with the main MySpace program. Features such as MySpace Sports, MySpace Books, MySpace Horoscopes, MySpace Jobs, and MySpace Movies are now currently available. Politics *Many political organizations have created Myspace accounts to keep in touch with and expand their membership base. These range from larger organizations like Greenpeace and the ACLU to smaller locally focused environmentalist groups and Food Not Bombs activists. *Many hopeful 2008 presidential candidates have set up MySpace profiles, presumably in an effort to snare younger voters. Most profiles feature photos, blogs, videos, and ways for viewers to get involved with campaigning. MySpace features these politicians' profiles on its front page in the "Cool New People" section, on what appears to be a random rotation. Controversy over corporate history Spam/Tom Anderson PR In September 2006, a lengthy article written by web journalist Trent Lapinski, "MySpace: The Business of Spam 2.0", was published by the Silicon Valley gossip blog, Valleywag (a Gawker Media property). The article recounted a detailed corporate history of MySpace, alleging that MySpace was not organically grown from Tom Anderson's garage, but rather was a product developed by eUniverse aimed at overtaking Friendster, and that had initially gained popularity through an intensive mass internet campaign and not by word of mouth.WHAT'S ONLINE; The Story Behind MySpace Amongst other claims was the assertion that Tom Anderson had originally been hired as a copyeditor and his "founder" and "first friend" status was a public relations invention. Lapinski suggested that News Corp. had attempted to suppress the publication of the history by threatening his original publisher. Brad Greenspan/The MySpace Report In October 2006, Brad Greenspan (the former Chairman, CEO and largest individual shareholder of Intermix Media, who claims to be the true "founder of MySpace") launched a website and published "The MySpace Report" that called for the Securities and Exchange Commission, the United States Department of Justice and the U.S. Senate Committee on Finance to investigate News Corp's acquisition of MySpace as "one of the largest merger and acquisition scandals in U.S. history." The report's main allegation is that News Corp. should have valued MySpace at US$20 billion rather than US$327 million, and had, in effect, defrauded Intermix shareholders through an unfair deal process. The report received a mixed response from financial commentators in the press. An initial lawsuit led by Greenspan challenging the acquisition was dismissed by a judge. Greenspan's report also states that the MySpace program code had originally been the brainchild of an Intermix/eUniverse programmer named Toan Nguyen who made the breakthrough technical contributions to the project. Valleywag speculated that Greenspan was likely a key source for Lapinski's September article, "MySpace founder accuses company of defrauding investors of $20 billion." Criticism Customer Service To compound potential issues, MySpace has no customer service telephone number readily available for the public, and contacting them for help via any other available corporate phone numbers rarely yields substantial results. Accessibility and reliability Because most MySpace pages are designed by individuals with little HTML experience, a very large proportion of pages do not satisfy the criteria for valid HTML or CSS laid down by the W3C. Poorly formatted code can cause accessibility problems for those using software such as screen readers. The MySpace home page, as of January 25, 2008, fails HTML validation with around 143 errors (the number changes on sequential validations of the home page due to dynamic content), using the W3C's validator.[Invalid Markup Validation of http://www.myspace.com/ - W3C Markup Validator] Furthermore, MySpace is set up so that anyone can customize the layout and colors of their profile page with virtually no restrictions, provided that the advertisements are not covered up by CSS or using other means. As MySpace users are usually not skilled web developers, this can cause further problems. Poorly constructed MySpace profiles could potentially freeze up web browsers due to malformed CSS coding, or as a result of users placing many high bandwidth objects such as videos, graphics, and Flash in their profiles (sometimes multiple videos and sound files are automatically played at the same time when a profile loads). ''PC World'' cited this as its main reason for naming MySpace as #1 in its list of twenty-five worst web sites ever. In addition, new features have been gradually added (see featuritis). This, and the increasing number of MySpace members, leads to an increase in bandwidth used. This increase in usage often slows down the servers and may result in a "Server Too Busy" error message for some users who are on at peak hours, "Sorry! an unexpected error has occurred. This error has been forwarded to MySpace's technical group," or a variety of any other error messages throughout the day.MySpace is a broken piece of junk » Brad Sucks Security In October 2005, a flaw in MySpace's site design was exploited by 'Samy' to create the first self-propagating cross-site scripting (XSS) worm. MSNBC has reported that "social-networking sites like MySpace are turning out to be hotbeds for spyware", with "infection rates are on the rise, in part thanks to the surging popularity of social-networking sites like MySpace.com." In addition to this, the customization of user pages currently allows the injection of certain HTML which can be crafted to form a phishing user profile, thus keeping the myspace.com domain as the address. More recently, there has been spam on bulletins that has been the result of phishing. Users find their MySpace homepage with bulletins they didn't post, realizing later they had been phished. The bulletin consists of an advertisement that provides a link to a fake login screen, tricking people into typing in their MySpace e-mail and password. Other security fears regarding profile content itself are also present. For example, the embedding of videos inherently allows all of the format's abilities and functions to be used on a page. A prime example of this surfaced in December 2006, when embedded QuickTime videos were shown to contain hyperlinks to JavaScript files, which would be run simply by a user visiting a 'phished' profile page, or even in some cases by simply viewing a user's 'about me' elsewhere on the site. Users who entered their login information into a fake login bar that appeared would also become 'phished', and their account would be used to spam other members, thus spreading this security problem. In April 2007, a house in the United Kingdom was wrecked by gatecrashers storming a party after reading an invite for it on MySpace. The party caused an estimated £20,000http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2007/04/13/nparty13.xml-£25,000 worth of damage, forcing the family to move out after graffiti was sprayed on walls and light fixtures were ripped out. Rachel Bell, the organizer of the party, claimed that her account was hacked and she only expected a small number of people to turn up. The resulting situation required several police cars and a dog-handling unit in order to restore peace.http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2007/04/13/nparty13.xml In January 2008, the states attorneys general of 49 states of the USA wrote guidelines for online safety for MySpace and other services. They included restrictions for behavior on social networking services."Joint Statement on Key Principles of Social Networking Sites Safety", January 14, 2008 On 26th of January 2008 over 567,000 private MySpace user pictures were uploaded from the site by using a bug published on YouTube and put on Piratebay torrent-site for download.Pillaged MySpace Photos Show Up in Massive BitTorrent Download MySpace Party Gatecrashers Gatecrashed MySpace parties have cost lives, and caused thousands of dollars damage to property. "The Sydney Morning Herald's online technology writer, Asher Moses, says that MySpace/Facebook parties are the most prone to gatecrashing because news of events can spread to uninvited guests via "newsfeeds". He suspects some party hosts are oblivious to the actual number of people who get the message."Party dangers of being host with the most - Technology - smh.com.au There have been a number of Gatecrashed MySpace parties that have received front page news.Party dangers of being host with the most - Technology - smh.com.au. * A party hosted by Corey Delaney, a 16-year-old boy from Narre Warren in Melbourne, and advertised on MySpace, resulted in 500 people attending. Police cars were attacked, and they called in support, including the dog squad and a helicopter. The incident received international coverage.Teenagers charged in relation to party - ABC News (Australian Broadcasting Corporation)Party dangers of being host with the most - Technology - smh.com.au Delaney received both negative and positive publicity, and was given work as a party promoter for under age events.http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/news/world/article3252251.ece "Aussie Party Boy Corey Plans World tour, Next stop UK" * In April 2007 a 17-year-old British girl, Rachael Bell, hosted a party. The flyer, which was distributed on MySpace, was reportedly subtitled "Let's trash the average family-sized house disco party". Her parents were left with a $48,000 bill from police.Party dangers of being host with the most - Technology - smh.com.auhttp://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2007/04/13/nparty213.xml "Police arrest Myspace party girl" * Allen Joplin a 17-year-old American high school student, was shot dead by an uninvited guest at an underage party after it had been publicized through MySpace.Party dangers of being host with the most - Technology - smh.com.auhttp://seattlepi.nwsource.com/local/346083_shooting05.html "A High School Party turns deadly" Child safety The minimum age to register an account on MySpace is 14. Profiles with ages set from 14 to 15 years are automatically private. Users whose ages are set at 16 or over have the option to restrict their profiles and the option of allowing certain personal data to be restricted to people other than those on their friends list. Accessing the full profile of, or messaging someone when their account is set to "private" (or if under sixteen) is restricted to a MySpace user's direct friends. MySpace will delete these profiles if the victim verifies their identity and points out the profile via e-mail. Recently, MySpace has been the focus of a number of news reports stating that teenagers have found ways around the restrictions set by MySpace, and have been the target of online predators. Stricter methods for enforcing age admission will be enforced in the future, such as blocking a person from accessing MySpace using a computers IP address. In response, MySpace has given assurances to parents that the website is safe for people of all ages. Beginning in late June 2006, MySpace users whose ages are set over 18 could no longer be able to add users whose ages are set from 14 to 15 years as friends unless they already know the user's full name or email address. Some third party Internet safety companies like Social Shield have launched online communities for parents concerned about their child's safety on MySpace. In June 2006, 16-year-old American Katherine Lester flew to the Middle East, to Tel Aviv, Israel, after having tricked her parents into getting her a passport in order to be with a 20-year-old man she met through MySpace.'MySpace' Teen Returns From Middle East Foxnews.com U.S. officials in Jordan persuaded the teen to turn around and go home. In December 2006, MySpace announced new measures to protect children from known sex offenders. Although precise details were not given they said that "tools" would be implemented to prevent known sex offenders from the USA creating a MySpace profile. In February 2007, a U.S. District Judge in Texas dismissed a case when a family sued MySpace for negligence, fraud, and misrepresentation; a girl in the family had been sexually assaulted by a man she met through MySpace, after she had misrepresented her age as 18 when she was 13. Regarding his dismissal of the case, U.S. District Judge Sam Sparks wrote: "If anyone had a duty to protect Julie Doe, it was her parents, not MySpace." In July 2007, the company found and deleted 29000 profiles belonging to registered sex offenders.MySpace deletes 29,000 sex offenders Anti-pedophile organization Perverted Justice has praised MySpace for its efforts to combat pedophiles using their service.http://www.corporatesexoffenders.com/?pg=myspacecleanup In October 2007, a study published in the Journal of Adolescence conducted by Sameer Hinduja (Florida Atlantic University) and Justin W. Patchin (University of Wisconsin-Eau Claire) concluded that most adolescents use MySpace responsibly: "When considered in its proper context, these results indicate that the problem of personal information disclosure on MySpace may not be as widespread as many assume, and that the overwhelming majority of adolescents are responsibly using the website," they say.http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/journal/01401971 Social and cultural Dave Itzkoff, in the June 2006 Playboy magazine, related his experiences of experimentation with membership in MySpace. Among his other criticisms, one pertains to the distance afforded by the Internet that emboldens members, such as females who feature photos of themselves in scant clothing on their profile pages or behave in ways they would not in person, and he indicated that this duplicity undercuts the central design of MySpace, namely, to bring people together. Itzkoff also referenced the addictive, time-consuming nature of the site, mentioning that the Playboy Playmate and MySpace member Julie McCullough, who was the first to respond to his add-friend request, pointedly referred to the site as "cybercrack". Itzkoff argued that MySpace gives many people access to a member’s life, without giving the time needed to maintain such relationships and that such relationships do not possess the depth of in-person relationships. Furthermore, in terms of MySpace's potential for underhanded commercial exploitation, Itzkoff is particularly critical of the disturbing and fraudulent behavior of people who can contact a member, unsolicited, as when he was contacted by someone expressing a desire to socialize and date, but whose blog (to which Itzkoff was directed via subsequent emails) was found to be a solicitation for a series of commercial porn sites. Itzkoff is similarly critical of the more subtle commercial solicitations on the site, such as the banner ads and links to profiles and video clips that turn out to be, for example, commercials for new 20th Century Fox films. He also observed that MySpace’s much-celebrated music section is heavily weighted in favor of record labels rather than breakthrough musicians. In relating criticism from another person, whom Itzkoff called "Judas," he illustrated that, while the goal of attempting to bring together people who might not otherwise associate with one another in real life may seem honorable, MySpace inherently violates a social contract only present when people interact face-to-face, rendering, in his opinion, the website nothing more than a passing fad: Censorship Activist group MoveOn.org has criticized MySpace, claiming that the website practices censorship by not showing anti-media ads, removing fake profiles for high-profile media executives like Rupert Murdoch, and allegedly attempting to force users away from using third-party flash applications on their profiles.anti-censorship campaign against MySpace for the censoring of user-generated content. Stalking According to Alison Kiss, program director for Security on Campus, social networking websites such as MySpace and Facebook have made it easier for stalkers who target women on college campuses.Stalking 'definitely a problem' for women at college from the USA Today, 04-23-07 MySpace China The Chinese version of MySpace, launched in April of 2007, has many censorship-related differences from other international versions of the service. Discussion forums on topics such as religion and politics are absent, and a filtering system that prevents the posting of content about Taiwan independence, the Dalai Lama, Falun Gong, and other "inappropriate topics" has been added. Users are also given the ability to report the "misconduct" of other users for offenses including "endangering national security, leaking state secrets, subverting the government, undermining national unity, and spreading rumors or disturbing the social order." :See also: Internet censorship in the People's Republic of China Religious discrimination On January 30, 2008, Bryan J. Pesta, a Cleveland State University assistant professor, and moderator of the Atheist and Agnostic Group, accused MySpace of pandering to religious intolerance by deleting atheist users, groups and content. Specifically, Pesta alleges that MySpace deleted AAG's account, and his own personal profile, based on complaints from people offended by atheism, and this was the second time MySpace delete the group since November 2007, even though, according to Pesta, it had never violated the site's Terms of Service. The page was again hacked on Thanksgiving 2007, and restored three weeks later, before being ultimately removed again. International sites Since early 2006, MySpace has offered the option to access the service in different regional versions. The alternative regional versions present automated content according to locality (e.g. UK users see other UK users as "Cool New People," and UK oriented events and adverts, etc.), offer local languages other than English, or accommodate the regional differences in spelling and conventions in the English-speaking world (e.g. United States: "favorites," mm/dd/yyyy; the rest of the world: "favourites," dd/mm/yyyy). Sites currently offered are: *MySpace Global *MySpace Australia *MySpace Brazil (currently in beta) *MySpace Russia (currently in beta) *MySpace Canada (in English) (currently in beta) *MySpace Canada (in French) (currently in beta) *MySpace China (in Chinese) (currently in beta) *MySpace Denmark *MySpace France *MySpace Finland *MySpace Germany (currently in beta) *MySpace Ireland *MySpace Latin America (in Spanish) (currently in beta) *Myspace India (currently in beta) *MySpace Italy (currently in beta) *MySpace Japan (currently in beta) *MySpace Mexico (currently in beta) *MySpace Netherlands *MySpace New Zealand *MySpace Spain (currently in beta) *MySpace UK *MySpace USA (in Spanish) (currently in beta) *MySpace USA (in English) (this is, in fact, identical to the "global" site) MySpace is also looking at expansion into Korea, Greece and South Africa. Musicians' rights and MySpace Terms of Use Agreement Until June 2006, there was a concern amongst musicians, artists, and bands on MySpace such as songwriter Billy Bragg owing to the fine print within the user agreement that read, "You hereby grant to MySpace.com a non-exclusive, fully-paid and royalty-free, worldwide license (with the right to sublicense through unlimited levels of sublicensees) to use, copy, modify, adapt, translate, publicly perform, publicly display, store, reproduce, transmit, and distribute such Content on and through the Services." The fine print brought particular concern as the agreement was being made with Murdoch's News Corporation. Billy Bragg brought the issue to the attention of the media during the first week of June 2006. Jeff Berman, a MySpace spokesman swiftly responded by saying, "Because the legalese has caused some confusion, we are at work revising it to make it very clear that MySpace is not seeking a license to do anything with an artist's work other than allow it to be shared in the manner the artist intends." By June 27, 2006, MySpace had amended the user agreement with, "MySpace.com does not claim any ownership rights in the text, files, images, photos, video, sounds, musical works, works of authorship, or any other materials (collectively, 'Content') that you post to the MySpace Services. After posting your Content to the MySpace Services, you continue to retain all ownership rights in such Content, and you continue to have the right to use your Content in any way you choose." Blocking Many schools and public libraries in the United States, United Kingdom, Australia and Malaysia have restricted access to MySpace because it has become "such a haven for student gossip and malicious comments." A Catholic school in New Jersey has even prohibited students from using MySpace at home, an action made to protect students from online predators as claimed by the school, although experts questioned the legality of such a ban. In Autumn 2005 Pope John XXIII Regional High School in Sparta Township, New Jersey made headlines by forbidding its students to have pages on MySpace or similar websites or face suspension or expulsion, even if only using the website outside of school. Catholic School Bans Blogs For Students - News Story | Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV NewsBlogging ban provokes a debate over cyberspace: Pope John H.S. demands that online profiles end, calls forums havens for sexual predators, Daily Record, October 24, 2005 On July 28 2006, the United States House of Representatives passed a controversial bill requiring libraries and schools receiving certain types of federal funding (E-rate) to prevent unsupervised minors from using chat rooms and social networking websites, such as MySpace. This bill, known as the Deleting Online Predators Act of 2006 (DOPA), was approved by a 410-15 vote in the United States House of Representatives but was not brought to a vote in the United States Senate. Since the Congressional session of its introduction expired, the bill must be reintroduced in either chamber to be voted upon again. Although schools, businesses, and some public libraries try to prevent the use of MySpace, they are not always successful; students have been known to use web proxies and downloadable software, along with "fake browsers" in order to log in to the site. Administration is now enforcing disciplinary action and techniques such as installing surveillance cameras in computer labs and school libraries, along with using detention,suspension, exclusion, or expulsion for those who refuse to follow school policies on internet access and cell phone use. On July 31, 2007, a free MySpace blocker was announced by Solid Oak Software. Legal issues In May 2006, Long Island, New York teenagers Shaun Harrison and Saverio Mondelli were charged with illegal computer access and attempted extortion of MySpace, after both had allegedly hacked into the site to steal the personal information of MySpace users before threatening to share the secrets of how they broke into the website unless MySpace paid them $150,000. Both teens were arrested by undercover Los Angeles police detectives posing as MySpace employees. In April 2007, police in County Durham, United Kingdom, arrested a 17-year-old girl on charges of criminal damage following a party advertised on MySpace, held at her parents' house without their consent. Over 200 teenagers came to the party from across the country, causing £20,000 of damage, such as cigarette butts, urine on clothing, and writing on the walls. The girl's parents, who were away at the time, had to move out of the house. 'Let's trash the house' party girl in hiding Celebrities on MySpace Some MySpace users have enjoyed a degree of fame due to their accounts. One example is Christine "ForBiddeN" Dolce's appearance on The Tyra Banks Show and her own Playboy pictorial in the October 2006 issue. MySpace's music section has also helped many amateur bands progress. One illustrative example is English band Arctic Monkeys, who owe some of their success to the publicity that MySpace generated for them. When asked about the popularity of the band's MySpace website in an interview with Prefix magazine, the band pointed out that they did not even know what MySpace was, and that their page had originally been created by their fans. It has been claimed that pop artist Lily Allen's fame is also due in part to her being promoted on MySpace. In response to an interview question on Triple J, in which she was asked if she was 'discovered by MySpace', Allen stated, "Not accurate at all, I had a record deal before I set up my MySpace account so, erm, that's... couldn't really be further from the truth." Other MySpace celebrities include Tila Tequila and Jeffree Star as well as newly renowned Chris Crocker. YouTube YouTube first appeared on the web in early 2005, and it quickly gained popularity on MySpace due to MySpace users' ability to embed YouTube videos in their MySpace profiles. Realizing the competitive threat to the new MySpace Videos service, MySpace banned embedded YouTube videos from its user profiles. MySpace users widely protested the ban, prompting MySpace to lift the ban shortly thereafter. But since then, links from each embedded video on MySpace to the home pages of the video on YouTube have been blocked making it more difficult to find the same videos on YouTube's website. Since then YouTube has become one of the fastest-growing websites on the World Wide Web,"YouTube Fastest Growing Website" Advertising Age outgrowing MySpace's reach according to Alexa Internet. In July 2006 several news organizations reported that YouTube had overtaken MySpace. In a September 2006 investor meeting, News Corp. COO Peter Chernin claimed that virtually all modern Web applications (naming YouTube, Flickr, Blogger, Google and Photobucket) were really just "driven off the back of MySpace" and that "we ought to be able to match them if not exceed them." The Economy of MySpace * On August 8, 2006, search engine Google signed a $900 million deal to provide a Google search facility and advertising on MySpace. See also * List of social networking websites * MySpace Records * The MySpace Movie * Social network * TeenSpot * LiveJournal * Social software * MyDeathSpace.com * Internet phenomenon * AsianAve * Bebo * Buzznet References Further reading *Davis, Donald Carrington, MySpace Isn't Your Space: Expanding the Fair Credit Reporting Act to Ensure Accountability and Fairness in Employer Searches of Online Social Networking Services, 16 Kan. J.L. & Pub. Pol'y 237 (2007). *Dodero, Camille, "Lost in MySpace: Log on, tune in, and hook up with 22 million people online", The Boston Phoenix, July 22-28, 2005. *Dodero, Camille, "You and your tech-chic: As of 2006, new media isn’t just for geeks anymore", The Boston Phoenix, December 20, 2006. *Don Tapscott and Anthony D. Williams. 2007. Wikinomics: How Mass Collaboration Changes Everything. New York: Penguin. External links * MySpace.com MySpace Homepage ** Safety Tips for Teens ** Safety Tips for Parents * Tom Anderson MySpace's Co-Founder's Profile Category:Internet properties established in 2003 Category:Blog hosting services Category:Community websites Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Global internet community Category:Internet advertising and promotion * Category:News Corporation Category:Online social networking Category:Virtual communities Category:Web 2.0 Category:Free Webhosts